Lo Siento
by LadyMilleTendresse
Summary: encontraras a alguien que te valore,te cuide,y te ame,como la princesa que eres.
1. Capítulo I : Hoy es el dia

**Lo siento**

 **Por Mía**

"Hoy es el día"

Se decía a ella misma en el espejo,estaba ella aplicandose máscara en los ojos para resaltar mas el azul zafiro que reflejan.

"Hoy es el día"

Tomaba un poco de lipgloss y lo aplico para resaltar sus lindos y pequeños labios.

Marinette se preparaba para uno de los festivos más importantes en todo París,más bien conocida como "la ciudad del amor",era nada más que el 14 de febrero,y las calles reflejan la festividad con globos rojos y rosas,listones y corazones por todos lados,Marinette vestía un diseño propio,era un vestido rosa pálido entallado al cuerpo en la parte superior tenía mangas largas,y la falda no era entallada si no algo ancha y floja en su final,tenía detalles de alta costura en la espalda ha que era descubierta,había decidido lucir un cabello suelto con un pin dorado en su flequillo de una pequeña mariquita,y tomos tacones blancos con correa,el tacón era muy pequeño tamaño que sabía que no los manejaria muy bien de ser altos.

-¿Cómo me veo Tikki?- le decía la azabache azulado a su kwami que devoraba una deliciosa galleta de chocolate.

-"muy hermosa Marinette"- decía Tikki feliz mientras se concentraba más en su galleta,y volo a su bolso.

Se fue corriendo,saliendo de su casa se despidió de sus padres,ellos la vieron irse sonriente, definitivamente hoy era el día de Marinette Dupain-Cheng,hoy era el día que iba a declarasele al modelo,y celebrity de París Adrien Agreste,no era un secreto que ella lo amaba,y pensaba en el,siempre lo miraba y a veces no disimulaba.

Alya su mejor amiga iba a dar una fiesta en el parque,con Nino su novio como Dj de la fiesta,Alya le dijo a Marinette que esta era la mejor oportunidad de declarasele al rubio de ojos esmeralda.

Marinette estaba decidida,ya se iban a graduar y ella no podría quedarse así,y seguramente el la rechazaría pero solamente quería decirle cuánto le había gustado...

Ya eran las 7:00pm y la fiesta se empezó a dar a conocer todo estaba decorado de manera espléndida debido a Juleka y Rose, la música y el ambiente estaba listo gracias a Luka y Nino,la organización y las invitaciones de la fiesta,más los carteles fueron por Alya,ya que era la mejor en el área de publicidad ya que todos los escuchaban debido a su Ladyblog,Iván y Kim se encargaron de la comida,y Sabrina y Chloe...pues Sabrina se encargó de todo lo que Chloe y ella debían hacer que era la parte de las luces y la entrada, Adrien no estaba encargado de nada,debido a su apretado horario como modelo,pero siempre dijo que iria a apoyar a sus amigos,y Marinette estaba encargada de los postres y vestuarios de las chicas y chicos que eran edecanes del evento,era básicamente un Maid y Butler café al aire libre.

Todo estaba hermosamente decorado,y cuando llegó Marinette todos la esperaban sonrientes y sorprendidos más los chicos por su belleza.

-hola..lamento haber llegado tarde- dijo ella jadeando de lo rápido que corrió,apesar que el parque le quedaba a unas calles de su casa.

Alya se rió - jajajaja chica curiosamente hoy no fue asi,solo llegaste 5 mins tarde a comparación de las horas que te pierdes en la enfermería o baños cuando estás en la escuela,me sorprende que te gradues- dijo dándole una palmada en su espalda.

-si jajaja- Marinette rió nerviosa recordando que lo todas las veces que perdia clases era por salvar a París,y que tuvo que enforzarse el doble por pasar el semestre.

-Adrien se sorprendera cuando te vea- le dijo Alya mientras le guiña un ojo,-te dejo pues debo seguir viendo que este lugar siga asi de organizado,por favor no te rindas- marinette solo se despido sin más que decir,en el momento llega Luka.

-¿Que tal Marinette?,¿Buscas a alguien?- le dijo el músico.

-si..ah bueno no sé..- dijo ella nerviosa,mientras le sonríe y mira su guitarra,-¡Oh! Hoy tocaras- el chico no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza y sonreír.

-Marinette... Búscame al final del concierto quieres- le dijo mientras le daba un sonrisa con las mejillas ruborizadas -te ves absolutamente hermosa hoy- su corazón latio,le pareció lindo escuchar eso de su amigo... Realmente Luka siempre le decía cosas lindas y la buscaba,y Adrien apenas la miraba,ella lo justificaba diciendo que "es por qué tiene un horario ocupado" "es por qué tiene que modelar",pero en el poco tiempo que Adrien tenía para pasarlo con sus amigos,nunca la volteó a ver...

En unos momentos Marinette se sentó en una banca escuchando lejos el concierto,mientras se estaba en una banca rosa cerca de la entrada viendo si Adrien podia acercase a los minutos aparece vistiendo un camisa manga larga de botones blancas y unos jeans ajustados a la medida y unos zapatos negros,y una chaqueta café,se miraba absolutamente bien.

Marinette pega un brinco y lo primero que hace es ir donde está el,y le toma el brazo y lo lleva pequeño kiosco,Adrien muy confundido por su acción pero igual la siguió.

-Marinette,¿que pasa?- le pregunta Adrien,quién luego se sorprende al verla,-wow...- Adrien la observa -te ves adorable- Marinette lo ve con cara de tristeza...

-gracias...Adrien- dijo ella mientras él se asusta,-¿Dije algo mal?..- el rubio de puso nervioso no sabía que le pasaba a su amiga,Marinette tomo el valor y lo miro,con lágrimas en sus ojos le dijo...

-me gustas...me gustas Adrien Agreste- el solo pudo pensar en su Lady,en que el era un gato fiel y devoto hacia ella,y no sabía que le podría decir a su primer amiga,su amiga que estaba en ese estado,lo más lamentable es el que sabía que era lo que Mari sentía por el,Nino le había dicho en unas preguntas que delataron que era cierto ya que solo le hacía preguntas de como miraba a Mari,y sus acciones eran más obvios,y realmente el no quería que ella se declarará,por qué no sabría que decirle...

-Marinette...,yo lo sabía así que no llores- y ella empezó a llorar a un más,-¿c-como es que sabias?- le decía tartamudiando - Mari..no importa como se,pero Marinette,no puedo corresponderte,yo ya tengo a alguien en mi corazón desde hace mucho,eres una chica linda,y es más que seguro que encontraras a alguien,lo lamento- Marinette se alejó unos pasos de el ...ya sabía que esto pasaría,ya sabía,entonces si ya sabía,¿Por qué le dolía tanto?,¿Por qué le dolía tanto saber que no la amaba?,¿Por qué le dolía saber que tenía a alguien en su corazón?...

-estoy feliz por ti...- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos,-espero que ella te ame, te cuide,y te dedique atención,y te de lo mejor,por qué tú te lo mereces- dijo ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos -¿Nunca fui suficiente para el gran Adrien Agreste, cierto? -ella empezó a temblar mientras el la abrazaba,el odiaba ver cómo ella se rompía en pedazos en sus brazos,como lloraba y aún le deseaba lo mejor a el y a su futuro -no,si eres suficiente solo que ya tenía a alguien mas en mi corazón, pero te aseguro que abra un chico que sepa valorarte como la princesa que eres- Adrien no iba a decirle que la chica que estaba en su corazón no le había correspondido tampoco...no la quería hacer sentir peor sabiendo que la deja por un amor que el no tiene.

Marinette solo lo alejó,-vete...quiero estar sola- le dijo llorando...Adrien no hizo más que hacerle caso,se fue dejándola sola,la idea no le gustaba pero tampoco quería lastimarla mas,Adrien llegó al concierto donde estaban todos y la otra mitad dando bocadillos a los que llegaban,al ver a todas las parejas solo podía pensar en el y su Lady,pero rápidamente cambio su pensamiento al pensar el estado de Marinette cuando se encuentra Luka.

-Hey,Adrien,¿Has visto a Mari? - le dice el desesperado.

-me temo que no Luka...- dijo Adrien un poco pensativo, cuando llega Alya y le pregunta notando lo que había pasado,-Agreste,¿donde está mi amiga?- dijo ella molesta, -Alya..no lo sé - dijo el mientras se dirigía donde Nino.

-amigo...le acabo de romper el corazón de Mari- dijo mientras ellos dos estaban a solas, -viejo,eso está mal ella te ama desde hace 3 años,no entiendo por qué la correspondiente,ella te ama-

Mientras Luka corre por todo el jardín en busca de Marinette,escucha a una joven sollozar. Entra al pequeño Kiosco a investigar y ve a Marinette llorando, abrazando sus rodillas.

Luka inmediatamente viene y la abraza,y le dice -Marinette...¿que fue lo que paso?- a lo que ella le dije -dejame sola...no me veas asi- y el la abraza sin darle más preguntas...

-Marinette...debo decirte algo- a lo que Mari al escuchar esto levanta el rostro...

-Luka...-

Continuara...

 **Nota del autor: mucho gusto a todos me llamo Mía,es un gusto escribirles en esta plataforma,y dar a conocer mis ideas este es mi primer fanfic al cual tengo que añadirle más capítulos,y no amigos este no es el final,el final puede variar créanme,déjenme sus lindos reviews,los cuales serán mis primeros jajaja,gracias por tomar su tiempo y leerme un rato.**


	2. Capítulo II : Noche Sorpresa

**capítulo II**

-Marinette,levántate por favor que haces en el suelo- decía el músico,al tratar de levantarla - alguien te hizo algo,por favor Mari no murmures- decía el preocupado.

El chico tomo a Marinette que no decía ni una palabra,estaba demasiado triste para hablar,pero trataba de actuar normal sabiendo que un Akuma podría estar volando cerca de ella,ya que era Ladybug,solo pensar que un Akuma se apoderase de ella,hacia que su miedo era más grande que la tristeza que le había dado su amor no correspondido.

-Luka...estoy bien,no te preocupes- dijo ella limpiando el resto de lágrimas,Luka no siguió no quería seguirá agobiando la con preguntas que no llevarían a ningún lado,debido a su estado,tomo la mano de Marinette y la llevo con todos.

-¡MARINETTE!,¡estaba muy preocupada por ti!- exclamó su mejor amiga,mientras la abrazo sabía que su amiga sufrió un rechazo,no necesitaba decirselo ,Alya con solo ver su rostro se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado,y más al ver a Adrien salir de ahí hace unos pocos minutos.

-si,pues no me fue bien jaja- dijo ella al separar el abrazo de su mejor amiga,en eso la llama Luka.

-Marinette por favor mirame- dijo Luka mientras subía al escenario llamando a todos por su atención,muchos creían que daría otra cosa,pues si música ya se había vuelto famosa,y muchos querían escucharla,era un buen guitarrista y vocalista pues había tomado aún más lecciónes.

Adrien y Nino que estaban hablando voltearon a ver,Nino ya se esperaba lo que Luka haria,ya que el pidió un espacio de 5 min en el escenario y no para tocar, -en serio viejo,creo que no tendrás que sentirte tal mal por lo de Mari,observa lo que hará Luka- dijo Nino, y Adrien quedó viendo fijamente que pasaría,trataba de no voltear a ver a Marinette sabía que no la trato de buena manera...y el no merecía ver a alguien tan bueno con el,sabiendo que la lastimó,bueno no por los momentos.

-Buenas noches París,soy Luka,o mejor conocido como Luka Couffaine,y tengo que hacerle la pregunta en este día tan especial,a la chica que no he podido dejar de Pensar- dijo por el micrófono,mientras todos lo miraban,esperando ansiosos al saber que chica podría el estar hablando,aunque sus compañeros sabían la respuesta,el bajo del escenario por un ramo de rosas, realmente lo tenía planeado.

Alya le murmura a Marinette,-oh no...Chica presión social-,Marinette solo se sorprendio -¿Habla de mi?...- dijo ella sorprendida, -Alya pero que dices...-,luego Alya le dijo -no tomes una decisión apresurada- en lo que Alya está hablando con Marinette,unas chicas hermosas de la alta clase social van donde Adrien y le piden tomarse fotografías con el,al cual Adrien acepta pues no quería que la prensa o rumores lo tratarán de "chico rudo" ya que arruinaría su imagen y su padre lo mataría.

Marinette al ver esto no pudo entristecerse más,pensaba sólamente "que fácil es tomarse una foto con Adrien Agreste,a menos que seas Marinette Dupain-Cheng",sus pensamientos y las miradas de todos fueron a ver que Luka volvia al escenario con un ramo de rosas rojas.

-Marinette Dupain-Cheng...¿Me harías el honor de pasar al escenario?-todo el mundo se silencio.Adrien volteó a ver a Marinette que decidió caminar en la multitud en camino al escenario,la música de fondo paro,las miradas estaban en ellos dos,y Adrien no podía evitar de mirarla,no sabía si se sentía mal por rechazarla,o por qué le estaban dando una propuesta enfrente de todos,sabiendo la propuesta que ella le había hecho los dos a solas,hace unos minutos era el y ella solos,ahora era Luka y ella frente a todos.

Marinette sorprendió a Alya más que todos por subir arriba en el escenario,Luka sonriente la mira y le hace la pregunta,- Marinette,¿Serías mi novia?- y todo paro. Marinette sintió que el tiempo paro,y que las palabras de Luka pararon el tiempo más rápido de lo que lo haría timebreaker.

Marinette no sabía que decir,pero"¿Por qué había subido al escenario?","¿Planeaba rechazar al único chico que la buscaba?","¿Rechazar al único que la veía?",en eso solo volteó a ver cómo Adrien sonreía con las chicas hermosas dos a cada lado de el,"jajaja, realmente no me necesita" pensaba,y volteó a ver a Luka,y sentía la mirada de todos,y sabía que Adrien la estaba mirando,pero sabía que el no se opondría,y tampoco vendría a reclamarle que era suya...

-si...acepto- dijo Marinette,mientras todos apludian y la miraban,Luka no hizo más que abrazarla y levantarla enfrente de todos,el estaba demasiado feliz,y ella muy triste,pero miraba lo feliz que había hecho a Luka,así que para que arrepentirse de su decisión extremadamente apresurada.

Adrien no hizo nada más que aplaudir,pero sentía un dolor tan extraño en su pecho,"¿Culpa tal vez?",pero no era eso,tal vez nuestro querido modelo descubrió un sentimiento encontrado al ver la persona que tanto lo amaba en los brazos de alguien mas.

-ya es tarde...- murmuró plagg quién estaba debajo de su chaqueta.

-deberia asegurarme que esté bien,iré a visitarla está noche- dijo mientras se alejaba de la multitud para hablar con su kwami.

-oye... Pero no puedes Adrien tu padre te mataría. Dijo plagg volando en su hombro,pese a la oscuridad de la noche no se distinguía muy bien,así que podía volar con libertad.

-Adrien no,pero Chat Noir si- dijo mientras le daba queso a su kwami, guardandolo en su chaqueta,no quería que lo vieran hablando solo. "¿Adrien Agreste hablando solo?" Un buen titular.

Al volver miraba como todos aplaudían a la pareja que estaba bailando un pequeño waltz,en medio de la pista de Baile,cuando Luka le daba vuelto las miradas de Marinette y Adrien se encontraron,los dos pensaron sólamente la vez que bailaron así juntos en el hotel del padre de Chloe,pero era diferente el sabía que Marinette estaba incómoda,mientras que en sus brazos se hubiera sentido segura...

El baile estaba siendo capturado por los teléfonos de todos,grabando y subiendolos a todas partes,era una gran noticia que el nuevo música tenía novia,y no cualquiera una chica que se le conocía como la nueva joya de la moda en París.

En eso Luka tomo el rostro de Marinette,y sin preguntarle la beso. La beso en frente de todos,solo fue un beso corto pero todos empezaron a celebrar aun más por la pareja.

-no,mi primer beso...- dijo Mari en voz baja,mientras Luka solo la abrazaba...

Alya y Nino no podía creer la acción de Luka,mientras que Adrien,estaba molesto,estaba totalmente indignado le robo ese beso enfrente de todos,pero por qué se molesto,"¿no es como si el quisiera besarla o si?"

Plagg por lo bajo le dice -conoces su valor hasta que lo pierdes,¿cierto?- a lo que Adrien solo pudo responder.

-esta noche visito a Marinette-

Continuara...

 **nota del autor: se vienen mas capitulos,gracias por tomar su tiempo y leerme, con amor Mía.**


	3. Capítulo III : Dulce Piel Porcelana

**Capítulo III**

No. No puede ser,Su primer beso se lo había dado Luka Couffaine, Marinette estaba tan incómoda y sorprendida,pensando en considerar su primer beso con Chat Noir,pero...Eran novios,así que el hecho que Luka la besara enfrente de todos,y enfrente de Adrien,estaba bien...¿Cierto?

Marinette no dijo nada y solo sonrió falsamente,debía actuar bien,no quería que Adrien la viera derrumbarse nuevamente,no estaba vez,por qué en serio queria demostrarse que podía estar bien sin el o sin pensar en el,pero no sabía la gran mentira que ella se daba,Alya al ver la situación intervino rápidamente.

-¡Hey chicos!,están dando un gran show jaja- decía mientras tomaba el brazo de Marinette,-no quisiera arruinarte la velada pero Mari debía estar en casa a las 10pm,como buena chica que es,¡Despídete de tu príncipe azul Mari! - decía Alya mientras empujaba a Mari por la espalda lejos de la fiesta.

-Alya...- dijo Marinette comenzando a llorar,-Adrien no me quiere...,y ahora en cuestión de minutos estoy con Luka,pero amo a Adrien y Luka no se merece esto- decía la peliazul cubriendo sus rostro con sus manos,Alya solo la abraza y le dice -te saque de ahí por qué conozco que estabas incómoda,Adrien Agreste no sabe lo que tiene enfrente,créeme y eso fue algo que Luka si vio en ti- dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-gracias Alya...eres una gran amiga,y creo que debería ir a casa,tengo mucho que pensar-dijo ella limpiando el resto de sus lágrimas que caían sobre su rostro,Alya solo asintió con la cabeza y le deseo buenas noches.

Minutos más tardes estaba Marinette en su habitación llorando como nunca, Solo llegó a su habitación a arrancar y romper cada imagen o figura que representaba a Adrien Agreste,era claro que no lo odiaba,pero estaba demasiado triste y molesta consigo misma,no se arrepentía de habérsele declarado,pero si de aceptar a alguien que ella no amaba,volteó la mirada a su teléfono eran solamente las 10:47pm,sus padres ya estaban dormidos,no esperaban por ella,puesto que ya sabían lo responsable que era,y no dudaban,confiaban en ella plenamente.

En otra parte de la ciudad estaba un gato mejor conocido como el héroe parisino Chat Noir,saltando por los tejados de muchas casas de París, tratando de lograr ir al balcón de su princesa,"¿Espera?,¿Su princesa?",pues ignoro el pensamiento y siguió hasta que su objetivo,llegó y ahí estaba la entrada cerrada. "Genial" pensó,y luego lo que trato de hacer fue usar su bastón para tocar la pequeña puerta que conducía a la habitación de la chica.

Marinette salía de una ducha, necesitaba despejar su mente,salió con una bata satinada de color rosa con estampado de flores de cerezo,una pantunflas de pandita y una toalla en la cabeza que fue deslizándose hasta quedar en la nuca,la toalla la uso para sacudirse el cabello mientras hablaba con Tikki.

-ummm..Marinette,¿No sientes que estas en problemas?- dijo Tikki volando a su alrededor, estaba muy preocupada por su portadora, normalmente era el destino al que los unía a Ladybug y Chat Noir ,de no ser así,rompería una tradición de más de 5,000 años atrás,pero claro el detalle era que Marinette no sabía todavía quién era Chat Noir,así como Chat no sabía que ella su Lady más preciada era Marinette.

-sabes Tikki...puede ser que tuve un mal dia,pero si lo piensas,¿Luka no puede ser tan malo o si?-decia Marinette al cepillar su cabello aún húmedo, -sabes...tal vez-,fue interrumpida por un sonido afuera en su balcón, -tikki escondete- fue lo que logró decir en voz baja.

-¿hola?...- logró decir tratando que su voz no se escuchará quebrantada,no debía mostrar miedo en esta clase de situaciones,-¿Hay alguien ahí?- dijo ella mientras se acercaba un poco más subiendo los escalones de la escalera camino a la puerta.

-prrrincesaaaa,¿Acaso no reconoce a este humilde gato?- dijo Chat,mientras tocaba la puerta más fuerte.

-¡Chat!- exclama Marinette y abrió la puerta rápidamente y tomo el brazo de Chat para que entrara, -¡No hagas tanto ruido que despertarás a mis padres!-exclamo,mientras que chat le respondió,- princesa pero si la que está gritando eres tu- dijo el soltando una risita.

-shhhhhh...- le susurró Mari,-¿Que haces aqui?- dijo ella,a lo que Chat solo pudo decir, -ahhh,acaso el gran héroe de París no puede venir a visitar a su querida princesa-dijo el dando una pose carácteristica de Chat,con las manos en la cintura,y moviendo su cola en mano.

-Chat...,se me hace raro que vengas a estas horas, usualmente vienes más temprano,y con motivos de charlar de ti- dijo Mari con incompresion a lo que el gato le decia.

-oh...bueno...¡Ya sabes!,¡Feliz día de San Valentín!- fue lo único que el gato logró decír,lo cual se arrepientio,ya que la mirada de Mari se volvía triste,-oh..feliz día jaja- decía ella mirando hacia abajo,"definitivamente un Akuma podría venir por ella,y por mí culpa"... Pensó el gato,luego volteó y vio un millón de pósters rasgados y rotos,revistas en el suelo,e imágenes arrugadas.

-¿Pero qué pasó aquí?- dijo el gato totalmente sorprendido.

-ahh..bueno chat creo que es hora de irte- dijo Marinette nerviosa mientras empujaba al gato por la espalda,haciéndolo que suba las escaleras nuevamente a su balcón,-fue un gusto tenerte aquí jaja,pero ya debes irte- dijo ella soltando una risita nerviosa.

Chat volteó y toma el brazo de ella,ignorando lo que decia,y va hacia el suelo a tomar una revista arrugada, lentamente la abre y ve que es una revista del año pasado,donde el rubio modelaba unos vaqueros para la época de verano.

-¿Así que odias a este tal modelo?,¿Eh?- dijo chat mostrando la revista arrugada,y pasando las páginas en las fotos donde el salía en su forma civil.

-no lo odio...sólamente,no quiero saber nada de el- musito en voz baja la peliazul tratando de cepillar su cabello,a lo que Chat Noir la voltea a ver y queda maravillado,era una imagen adorable era ella con un bata,cabello húmedo suelto,le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros,su cara pálida sin una gota de maquillaje,y unas piernas largas de porcelana,que Dios mío... Que

-¡Chat!- exclamó ella,mientras el gato cayó en la realidad,-¿Ah?- dijo el totalmente desconcentrado sobre la situación.

-Chat he nombrado tu nombre más de 5 veces,y estás en la nubes al parecer- dijo ella sentándose en un mueble.

-¿Entonces estás bien?...- dijo el apenado,tocándose la nuca con una mano.

-¿A qué te refieres?,bueno jaja..ya sabes me ha llegado la noticia que mi princesa tiene un novio- dijo el mientras ella solo rió,-¿La curiosidad mato al gato,¿No chat?- dijo ella sonriendo,mientras el le dijo,-tengo más vidas princesa,así que cuéntame,¿Quién es ese tal Couffaine?

Marinette lo mira totalmente sorprendida,-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?,dijo mientras nuestro minino tratando todo por salir de ahí,entonces dijo-oh ya sabes,las redes sociales, internet,imágenes,y eso...- dijo rápidamente,a lo cual Marinette creyó facilmente.

-bueno,el es un buen chico- dijo ella mirando hacia el suelo,a lo que chat se sentó justo al lado y le pregunto,-¿Que tan bueno?- dijo el minino en voz baja a lo que ella respondió,viendo el desorden de su habitación,-lo suficiente para saber que existo...- a lo que chat no hizo más que abrazarla,-el no es el indicado para ti- dijo el,a lo que Marinette le reclamaba,-chat aléjate...no respiro-,el minino se aleja tratando de ver si no le había hecho daño a ella.

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme que no es bueno para mí?- dijo ella realmente enojada,-vamos...¡Acaso tú sabes algo de mi!,¡Vamos Chat dímelo!-dijo mientras le tiraba una almohada,-¡No sabes lo que yo pasé para que me digas que no es el indicado!,acaso sabes cuánto llore,cuánto rogue para que me viera una sola vez,cuántos cambios de imagen no me hice por el,como vendrás a decirme que el único chico que me ha buscado no es el indicado para mí,!acaso quieres que me vaya con el que sabía mis sentimientos y aún así los ignoro!- dijo ella rompiento en llanto...-tu no sabes nada...-

Chat no hizo más que quedarse quieto... realmente no sabía todo el daño que le había hecho a Marinette...quería disculparse,no quería dejar las cosas asi.

-Marinette,debes saber la verdad...no llores por favor tu sabes que te aprecio mucho y no es que nunca me haya fijado en ti,por Dios eres hermosa,una de las chicas mas hermosas que he conocido,talentosa,y tienes un carisma que mata,lamento tanto si mi respuesta te dolió,¿Pero que podia hacer?,tu sabes que adoro a my lady,no lo tomes a mal,y sé que ella no me ha correspondido pero,¿Que tal si un día ella me ama?...así como tú tenías esperanzas las tengo yo,he estado enamorada de la misma persona por mucho tiempo...y ella me toma a juego. Marinette,así como tú y yo hemos sufrido un rechazo...y sé que lo que hice estuvo mal,dejarte sola llorando estuvo mal,dejarte ahí cuando más lo necesitabas,¡Lo sé!,Pero qué podía hacer si realmente no te veo de esa forma-dijo el gato quedando estático al saber todo lo que había revelado,pero ella necesitaba saber todo.

-Adrien...- logró decir ella con el poco aire que le quedaba de tanto sollozar.

-Mi vida es peligrosa,solo imagínate,¿La novia de Chat Noir es Marinette Dupain-Cheng?,¿Sabes cuántas personas están en contra de mi,cuántos villanos,y no decir Hawk Moth que quiere mi Miraculous,junto con el de Ladybug?, imagínate si te secuestran,no me lo perdonaría.- dijo el mientras le pedía a plagg que lo destransformara,una luz verde iluminaba la habitación,el kwami al sentir la tensión de la escena decidió volar hacia otra parte,apareció Adrien,su amigo,y primer amor...o mejor dicho su gato y compañero de batallas,que la lastimó,aunque bueno si nos ponemos a pensar cuántas veces nuestra heroína lo lastimó,la lista de el quedaría corta.

-lo lamento...pero tampoco estoy seguro que ames a este gato,creo que solo aceptarían la parte del modelo- dijo el bajando la cabeza.

-¿Me estás llamando interésada?,¿Acaso te quise solo por ser modelo?,¿Me crees tonta?- dijo ella totalmente molesta,jamás había tenido tantas emociones en un solo día.

-Marinette...- dijo el mientras ella solo lo miraba y volvió a llorar,- lo siento gato tonto...- dijo mientras se acercaba a el...

-yo soy Ladybug...- al escuchar estas palabras Adrien,solo la mira y toma sus brazos...

-mirame Marinette...- ahora dichas esa palabras,todo se volvió claro para el,todo volvió a la vida,todo tenía sentido en su cabeza,estaba nervioso no podía decir nada,por impulso dijo algo que no debía decir muy rápido.

-Marinette...te amo- dijo el arrodillándose ante ella,Marinette al escuchar estas palabras solo lo vio,vio su rostro reflejaba dolor,el también había sufrido,sus ojos verde esmeralda estaban viéndola ahí esperando que decía,¿Una abofetada tal vez?,Marinette solo pudo decir...

-muy tarde... Agreste-

Continuara...

 **Nota del autor: muchas gracias,que lindos son al dejarme Reviews,para ser mi primer fanfic,me he sentido muy contenta de ver cómo les ha gustado,me llena de alegría saber que mi trabajo es querido,gracias a los que siguen a esta historia,más capítulos de vienen,con amor Mia.**


	4. Capítulo IV : Muy tarde

**Capitulo IV**

-muy tarde... Agreste- dijo Marinette con los ojos llorosos,-vete de aquí,no vuelvas nunca, aléjate...no me hagas más daño-dijo ella con la mirada en el suelo,y las mejillas rojas,sus brazos abrazandose a ella misma,y ahí estaba el viéndola en como temblaba,como su labio temblaba al hablar, realmente estaba mal...estaba rota,y eso lo había causado el.

-Mari...no soy nadie sin ti,mi lady...yo- dijo el apenado tratando de hablar,cuando ella golpeaba su pecho con sus pequeñas manos -te odio...te odio...¡NO SOY TU LADY!,así que déjame...- dijo ella al golpearlo en el pecho,hasta que Adrien tomo sus puños y la besó.

-¡Crees que un tonto beso lo arreglará todo!- la callo de nuevo besándola.

-no...- la besó nuevamente.

-Marinette estaba muy ciego para darme cuenta,estaba muy ciego,estaba tan ciego,solo miraba a la chica de la máscara,pero no sabes cuánto había querido saber quién era,y ahora que la encontré no la dejaré ir,la chica de la máscara es la misma que tengo enfrente,es la mujer más hermosa que he visto,me he perdido en tu mirada,en esos hermosos zafiros,te he admirado,por qué lo tú llevas encima es un traje,la heroína la llevas dentro.- dijo el mientras la abrazaba.

Marinette al escuchar las palabras se sentía segura...,y ahí fue cuando ella lo besó,el se sorprendió pero continuo el besó,el la abrazo mientras se inclinaba para llegar a su altura,Adrien estaba tan feliz que levanto a Marinette para continuar el besó,le daba vueltas en la habitación,mientras la besaba,los dos se vieron a los ojos,y ahí fue cuando Adrien se dio cuenta que la bata de Marinette se había abierto un poco,dejándole una vista que lo dejo sonrojado, de repente la coloco sobre una mesita de noche y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras su mano abrió un poco más la bata.

-A-Adrien...¿Que e-estas haciendo?- decía Marinette al sentir sus labios en su cuello,lo que ella no sabía es que Adrien no la escuchaba,está perdido en esa hermosa piel porcelana y en el olor a su fragancia de fresas de su cuerpo,y el aroma a miel de su cabello.

Adrien seguía besando,hasta que se guiaba más abajo,se dio cuenta lo que hacía y se separó un poco,y empezó a ver a Marinette y con su mano empezó a tocar su pecho sobre la tela,el tacto de Adrien hacia que Marinette no pensara.

-Mari...¿Te molesta?- pregunta al verla con los ojos brillosos,y mejillas sonrojadas,se miraba tan linda con su cabello húmedo,dejando que las gotas de agua de su cabello, bajaron por sus hombres,-no lo sé...-logró decir ella temblando,al momento que Adrien comenzó a abrir un poco más la bata para mostrar sus hermosos senos,los observó al punto que Marinette lo regaño. -No me mires...-dijo cubriéndose,a lo que Adrien tomo sus manos,-princesa... eres preciosa- a lo que él se inclinó para tocarlos directamente,estaba fascinado con verla de esa manera estaba sonrojada,jadeando,una mirada brillosa que mostraba lujuria en su mirar,ella estaba ahí tratando de hablar,y un pequeño gemido salió al momento que Adrien comenzó a lamerlos.

-Adrien...deja ah..de hacer eso,no lo hagas- dijo ella tratando de empujarlo un poco para crear un poco de espacio entre ellos,a lo que Adrien dijo de manera triste -¿No te gusta?...¿Este gato lo ha hecho mal?-dijo mientras se alejaba y se disculpaba.

-no es eso gato tonto...-dijo ella,a lo que el la abrazo,-estaba muy feliz no medi mi comportamiento,es que te miras tan hermosa..- dijo el mientras besaba su mejilla,a lo que ella le dijo -tengo detuve por qué no tenemos protección...gato tonto,jaja- logró reír,a lo que Adrien volvió a besarla,la beso mientras la levantaba y la coloco en la cama,el se posicionó enfrente de ella ,-solo besos entonces prrrincesaa- dijo el sacando su lado chat Noir,a lo que ella río -solo besos gatito...-,y así continuaron besándose y abrazandose en la habitación,hasta que Marinette comenzó a tocar el pecho de Adrien.

-tu viste y tocaste el mio...no es justo que no haga lo mismo- a lo que ella reprochó como una niña pequeña,Adrien se quitó toda tela que tenia en la parte superior dejándose solo en pantalones,Marinette lo besó,y comenzó a tocar su pecho y se subió sobre el,ahora era el abajo y ella arriba dándole un camino de besos por todo el cuello hasta abajo,al inclinarse Adrien miro de nuevo su pecho por la bata lo cual el de levanto, dejándola a ella sentada sobre el mientras Adrien tomaba en el cinturón de la bata y lo solto,a lo que se abrió la bata,esto sonrojo a Marinette a lo que Adrien solo pudo continuar besándola,mientras tocaba su pechos,eran pequeños pero hermosos,los tocaba por que eran tan suaves y las reacciones de Marinette eran demasiado...

-gatito...mmm- dijo ella mientras sentía los labios de Adrien en su pecho nuevamente,-¿Dime princesa?- dijo el antes de empezar a succionar el pezón despacio,comenzaba a tocar sus piernas y su espalda,tocaba su pecho y lo besaba, Marinette solo podía gemir en el momento,no estaba pensando con claridad,a lo que Adrien comenzó tocando más abajo de su espalda,dándose cuenta de el buen trasero que tenia ella,debía verlo...

A lo que el La volteó dejándola en cuatro,y empezó a besar su espalda,mientras el solo podía tocar sus caderas,sus piernas temblaban,y ahí el comenzó a dar besos por todo su trasero mientras tocaba entre sus piernas.

-Ahh...Adrien para...para- dijo ella,pero el empezó a tocar su entrepierna lentamente

-¿Por que deberíamos parar bichito?- el la volteó nuevamente y la besó,mientras tocaba su pecho nuevamente.

-no puedo...- dijo ella ella llorando.

-¿Te lastime?...-dijo el apenado.

-no,...eres maravilloso- dijo ella llorando mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte.

-Marinette podemos esperar o hacer esto cuando te sientas cómoda,lo que amo es tenerte ya a mi lado- dijo el tratando de calmarla

-Adrien...no eres tú es Luka- dijo ella abrazandolo

Adrien solo pudo maldecir por dentro y abrazarla.

-No te preocupes...Ese Couffaine entenderá,por qué tú eres mía y de nadie mas-

Continuará...

 **Nota del autor: mis queridos lectores no subí nuevos capítulos,debido a que estaba en exámenes finales,mis sinceras disculpas,gracias por darme un poco de su tiempo,y leerme,gracias por sus mensaje,apoyo,y amor hacia mi historia,¡Se vienen más capítulos!,con amor Mia.**


	5. Capítulo V : Justicia por mi amada

**Capítulo V**

Era una tarde muy fría en París,en donde nuestro gato haría una aparición especial enfrente de un músico reconocido,todo estaba demasiado silencioso,y la atmósfera de la ciudad del amor estaba más que placentera,Chat Noir nuestro héroe en persona iba silbando sobre los tejado,silbando de felicidad ya que no se sentiría como un gato callejero nunca más, simplemente alguien tenía a su dueña pero el tenía su corazón. El se dirigía a una mansión,en donde se destranformo,en el civil que era.

-oh plagg...puedes creerlo,¡MI LADY HA SIDO MARINETTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO!- dijo el modelo de cabellera rubia al acostarse en su cama,mientras plagg volaba sobre el.

-no quiero arruinarte la velada chico,pero tú lady ya tiene N-O-V-I-O - dijo plagg deletreando la palabra "novio" haciendo saltar a Adrien del enojo,pero él se rió y dijo y -no por mucho querido amigo jajaja-

-mejor solo dame mi queso- decía plagg sentándose sobre su cabeza.

La mañana siguiente todos estaban en clase, Marinette llegó temprano por primera vez en su vida,ya que pronto irían a exámenes finales,estaban a unas cuantas semanas de su graduación,era una época muy emocionante para todos,estaba en su casillero cuando unos brazos la tomaron por la espalda.

-hola cariño- susurro el musico,lo que hizo a Marinette sobresaltar.

-¡Wow!,jejeje cariño,no me tomes por la espalda no crees que es muy íntimo jejeje- reía super nerviosa la peliazul,no es que la cercanía le molestara,claro si esa cercanía venía de Adrien Agreste quién no,¿Cierto?

-¿Acaso no puedo abrazar a mi novia?- dijo tratando de robarle un pequeño beso,en cuanto un cierto modelo aparece cerrando la puerta de casillero de Mari.

-oh...lo siento,lamento interrumpir solo que Marinette me dijo que me daría sus apuntes de historia a la primera hora de clases- decía el riendo mientras se tocaba la nuca suavemente.

-no te preocupes Adrien,ja ja claro - dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Marinette -te veo luego cariño- terminó diciendo el musico despreocupado.

-Adrien...- logró decir Marinette,en eso Adrien tomo su brazo y la llevo a la biblioteca.

-cuanto piensas romper con ese idiota- dijo Adrien llevándola a un rincón donde nadie los pudiera ver.

-¿Idiota?,disculpa pero el me vio cuando tú nunca lo hiciste - "Auch Agreste eso debió doler" dijo Marinette extremadamente furiosa.

-shhhh baja la voz,ya lo sé Marinette,lo sé,pero también debes saber que yo estaba cegado por tu forma heroina- dijo Adrien tratando de calmarla.

-bichito...dale una oportunidad a este gato que te ama por favor...- dijo el arrodillándose ante ella. Marinette no resistió esos grandes ojos verde y lo abrazo.

-las vidas que tengas gatito- dijo ella susurrándole al oido,mientras el la cargo y la beso,siguió besándola hasta que se quedaron sin aire,la puso contra el estante de libros en lo que estaban besándose a Mari se le ocurrió la gran idea de besar el cuello de su amaba el cual no dudó en regresarle los besos,mientras botones de ambos continuaban abriéndose,la campana para la segunda clase tocó,a lo que ambos salieron nerviosos,sudados,y con sonrojos muy notorios de la biblioteca al ir a la segunda clase.

-Nena,¿Que te paso estas toda roja?,¿Te equivocaste de clase de nuevo?- dijo Alya nada sorprendida ya que no es la primera vez que Marinette falta a Clases.

-me sentí un poco enferma,estaba en la enfermería - dijo Mari jadeando de todo el aire que le faltaba.

-ah...la enfermería está de ese lado y saliste por la biblioteca- dijo Alya algo pensativa,en cuanto Marinette exclamo -¡Oh es que debía devolver un libro!- dijo mientras arreglaba un poco su cabello,mientras arreglaba su blusa

Blanca de botones. -vamyos a clases mejor -dijo Mari tomando el brazo de Alya . "Algo muy rara está sucediendo aquí" pensó Alya.

En clase de biología,estaban viendo el tema del sistema reproductivo masculino y femenino,en eso la Maestra habla acerca de los cambios hormonales que se producen cuando uno va creciendo y desarrollándose,en eso un par de chicos enfrente de Nino y Adrien,estaban murmurando algo y con claridad Adrien escucho hablar algo acerca de Marinette.

-viejo...debo hablar con el director acerca de la música del baile de graduación,iré a hacerlo ya vuelvo- dijo Nino al dirigirse fuera del salón de clases a lo que Adrien dejo caer un lápiz cerca del asiento de los chicos para tomarlo y escuchar bien lo que decían,al agacharse pudo escuchar rápidamente decir -uff el mejor desarrollo fue el de Alya con ese cuerpo bien proporcionado- dijo uno de ellos,a lo que el otro le respondió -pero Marinette tiene unas caderas y un trasero,y una piel porcelana que dan ganas de dejar marcas,sus pechos fijo caben en la palma de mi mano- dijo esté haciendo enojar al modelo quién solo pudo tomarlo del cuello por impulso y decir -¡Que dijiste idiota! - susurro ,a lo que esté lo tomo del brazo y dijo - ¿Acaso el niño bonito quiere pelea en el salón?- rieron los dos ,de la nada solo se escuchan dos golpes y dos chicos en el suelo peleando.

-¡QUE SUCEDE AQUI! - exclamo la profesora sin palabras al ver a un estudiante como Adrien Agreste golpeando en el rostro a un alumno que apenas podía moverse del suelo, todos se quedan en shock,¿En qué momento paso?,dos compañeros Kim e Iván trataron de separarlos, -¡Adrien que te sucede!- grito Chloé, - ¡TU PADRE TE MATARA! - exclamo ella al ver a Adrien con el labio roto. ¡SUFICIENTE LOS DOS A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR! ,Nino entra a clases silbando -hey viejo...me voy 5 minutos y te has involucrado en una pelea-

Minutos más tarde,en la oficina del director Adrien quedó solo con una advertencia ya que jamás había tenido ese comportamiento,y que la próxima vez usará palabras en vez de puños para resolver diferencias.

-¡Que te sucedió!- le decia Marinette corriendo por el pasillo, -¿Te duele mucho?- dijo ella muy preocupada,Adrien solo se podía sentir feliz que a ella aún le importará el,se ve mal.

-¿Tu crees?- dijo el sonriendo,no hay nada que el maquillaje no pueda cubrir.

-no seas tonto el maquillaje lo va a infectar si no lo curas- dijo ella en tono serio,y se dirigieron a la enfermería.

Estaba los dos solos en la enfermería en ese momento está Adrien sentado en la camilla con sábanas blancas, mientras Marinette buscaba los medicamentos en los estantes.

"Realmente tiene un lindo trasero" dijo el mientras la miraba de espaldas, -Adrien,¿Te pasa algo? Estás babeando- dijo ella algo confundida ,-oh lo siento My lady,que acto tan raro me has visto hacer - dijo el apenado con estilo Chat Noir,-gato tonto,babear no es raro,solo inusual de ver- dijo ella mientras con los dedos aplicaba una crema en su labio.

-dime si te arde- dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos, - princesa me la hubieras aplicado después,ya que quiero besarte- dijo el haciendo puchero,- Adrien...debes cuidar tus perfectos labios - dijo ella sonriendo ,-pero son más suaves los tuyos bichito - dijo haciéndola sonrojar,en lo que Marinette limpia la herida y pone un poco más de crema,nuestro querido Músico entra en escena.

-¡Luka!,¿Como estás? - dijo Mari nerviosa, -buscandote. - le dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo -vamos a almorzar juntos- le dijo robándole un beso a Marinette enfrente de Adrien.

-yo iré a buscar una mesa...- dijo Marinette corriendo del lugar.

-Adrien...Adrien Agreste,¿Que tratas de hacer? - dijo Luka apoyándose sobre la pared de color menta de la enfermería.

-no se de qué hablas jajaja- dijo Adrien en tono inocente.

-no te hagas Agreste,¿Te metiste en pelea para que tú lindo rostro quedé mal para las fotos o por qué escuchaste algo de Marinette? - dijo el serio.

Adrien abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego cambio su expresión a risas al decirle - ¿Eso te incumbe Couffaine? -

-cuando se trata de mi novia,si Agreste- dijo el acercandose a el,-no me importa si los rumores son ciertos o falsos,pero el hecho que uno fuera de Marinette y el hecho que esté aquí no me tranquiliza modelito-

-Ella solo trata de ser una buena amiga - dijo Adrien sonriendo.

-no te hagas el tonto,tocas a mi Marinette,y te haré pedazos Agreste- dijo el alejándose y tirando la puerta a lo que Adrien solo pudo reir.

-¿Tu Marinette?,eso ya lo veremos- dijo el riendo a carcajadas.

Continuará...

 **Nota del autor: lamento mucho haberme atrasado meses con este capítulo,y haberlo terminado en una hora,se que escribir no me costaba nada,pero últimamente tuve muchos problemas,aparte que me gradué de la secundaria y ahora estoy en la universidad,mas problemas de salud,realmente lo siento,para no hacer esta historia muy larga,quiero aclarar que no dejaré esta historia sin terminar. Muchas gracias por seguir mi primer historia,¡Se vienen más capítulos!,con amor Mía.**


	6. Capítulo VI : No,por favor

**Capitulo VI**

Todos estaban en la cafetería,era un día de tacos en el menú,muchos estaban emocionados por la gastronomía mexicana ya que era un poco inusual de ver en su pais de origen,Marinette sale corriendo de la enfermería cuándo abre su bolso un poco para hablar con Tikki.

-oh Tikki estoy metida en un gran lío- dijo ella jadeando al correr para buscar unos asientos. La linda kwami de motad negras solamente suspiro -Marinette...debes pensar mejor tus prioridades- a lo que Marinette respondió -debo terminar con Luka...ya,pero el es demasiado dulce- al decir esto llego a la cafetería y sin darse cuenta chocó con Chloé que estaba quejándose por la comida que no tenía un aspecto refinado.

-¡MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!,arrugas mi ropa de diseñador al chocar conmigo- dijo Chloé totalmente indignada.

-pobre Chloé,como si no tuvieras cientos de diseños,y si lo siento,no me fijé- dijo Marinette con un fuerte dolor de cabeza al caer al suelo,Sabrina solo podía contemplar a Chloé mientras está se iba a otra parte después después de gruñirle a Marinette.

A la escena entro Alya para ayudar a levantar a su amiga - chica,¿Que pasa?,estás demasiado distraída el día de hoy- a lo que Marinette solo pudo bajar la cabeza -oh Alya,no sabes cómo ha sido- a lo que su amiga la abraza -mejor busquemos un lugar y comemos juntas- a lo que Marinette la detiene -le prometí a Luka comer con el- dijo ella con tristeza ,-asi es- dijo Luka al abrazar a Marinette por la espalda -te la robaré un momento- y los dos "tortulos enamorados" se sentaron juntos.

-¿Que se te apetece?- dijo ella nerviosa ,-dime que hay- dijo el tocando su mano -¿Está Marinette en el menú?

-Luka..yo no,jajaja cómo crees no soy comestible- dijo ella quitando su mano.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Luka arqueando una ceja. No te veo muy a gusto.

-lo siento...creo que todo esto fue muy rapido...- dijo Marinette en lágrimas mientras sujetaba su bolso buscando algún apoyo de Tikki.

-oh no,ya sé a dónde va esto- Luka se levantó furioso y tomo el brazo de Marinette y se la llevó del lugar.

-Luka,!suelta mi brazo!,¡Me estás lastimando!- gritaba Marinette pero como todos estaban en la cafetería nadie podía escucharla.

La llevo a la Biblioteca donde la arrinconó en una esquina poniéndola de espaldas y besando su cuello.

-¿Te molesta que el que te haga esto no sea Agreste?- a lo que Marinette solo podía llorar -perdoname por favor...no quiero esto,no...no me muerdas...- dijo ella tratando de salir,pero una parte de su cuerpo estaba en shock.

Luka tomo sus manos y comenzó a sacarle su saco gris de encima y levantar un poco su blusa, -¿Te cuesta entender de quién eres?- dijo el volteandola de frente -¡PARA NO QUIERO ESTO!,¡NO ME TOQUES!- dijo Marinette tratando de empujarlo,su bolso lo había tirado junto su saco,y si Tikki salía podía causar problemas y revelar su identidad.

-shhh...cállate preciosa Mari...- la beso sin respuesta de parte de ella -eres solo mía- dijo el mientras le besaba el cuello e introducía su mano en su pantalón.

-¡NO LO HAGAS,NO LO HAGAS,NO!- gritaba ella al no tener voluntad de sus acciones,no había bibliotecaria no había nadie cerca,no quería que su primera vez fuera con Luka,y mucho menos forzada.

En otra parte de la escena,un gato caminando de la enfermería iba silbando dirigiéndose a la cafetería en eso escucho unos gritos, -plagg alguien está akumatizado- y corrió con su kwami a donde provenía el sollozante sonido,inclinó su cabeza junto a la puerta de la biblioteca con plagg para ver qué tipos de gritos eran y que tan grande era la víctima akumatizada con que iban a batallar.

-ahhhh...- pudieron escuchar unos cuantos gemidos de dolor o placer no estaban seguros -me sorprende cada generación de jovenes - decía plagg -exponen mucho su intimidad- a lo que Adrien se alejó un poco y solo dijo -umm..creo que no es un Akuma mejor vam- fue interrumpido al escuchar un sonido de dolor -¡No Luka...ahí no!- a lo que el modelo reconoció la voz de su amada rápidamente.

-Marinette...- dijo el suspirando.

No le tomo ni un segundo y abrió la puerta de un golpe.

-¡MALDITO COUFFAINE!,¿QUE CREES QUE HACES MALNACIDO?- exclamo el y al levantar la mirada solo pudo observar a su linda amada sudada sin camisa y el pantalón a las rodillas,cabello suelto y una cara llena de lágrimas y dolor en su expresión.

Adrien no le tomo ni un segundo en tomar a Luka del cuello y comenzar a golpearlo en el suelo.

-¡MALDITO ENFERMO COMO TE ATREVES!,¡COMO TE ATREVES A TOCARLA DE ESA MANERA!- golpe tras golpe en su pecho en su cara,hasta en su entrepierna. Dejando un músico inconsciente en el suelo mientras Marinette solo podía llorar temblando tratando de vestirse de nuevo.

-Marinette...perdoname...perdoname- decía mientras la abrazaba,-Marinette te amo...perdoname por favor- decía el llorando,mientras ella aún no podía decir ni una palabra,solo abrazarlo.

-Plagg,las garras...- susurro y una luz verde deslumbró al momento de transformarse en la habitación.

-me pregunto cómo será usar "cataclysm" en una persona- dijo nuestro querido Chat al ver al músico aún inconsciente. -CATACL!- decia mientras una Marinette ya vestida lo paro -NO CHAT!- dijo ella llorando -no mas...por favor gatito,no mas- dijo ella abrazándolo.

-te amo Marinette...- dijo el mientras la besaba en la frente - Princesa...te prometo que nunca te dejare sola...- dijo el mientras la abrazaba.

-Adrien...necesito un tiempo,lo siento- dijo Marinette llorando.

Continúara...

 **Nota del autor: soy Mía,su escritora primeriza,las advertencias están desde el momento que es "Rated M",muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, aprecio muchos sus mensajes y reviews,siempre paso algo ocupada,pero prometo finalizar la historia, gracias infinitamente por seguir conmigo,he pasado muchos problemas personales pero nunca me olvido de ustedes,con amor, Mía.**


	7. Capitulo VII : Visita Sorpresa

**Capítulo VII**

Tiempo sola,solo eso se necesitaba,no se daba cuenta lo rápido que estaba pasando todo,lo que sucedió en la biblioteca fue una experiencia de horror,no sabría cómo recuperarse de ella,se dedicó a encerrarse tres días en su habitación después de lo ocurrido,no sabía que le daba más miedo el casi haber sido forzada a tener relaciones o que Chat Noir usará Cataclysm en una persona,aunque Luka en parte se lo mereciera...

Tocaban su puerta repetidas veces su madre estaba muy preocupada,Marinette se había negado ir a la escuela,Tom y Sabine preocupados por el comportamiento de su hija deciden llamar a algunos de sus amigos,pero cada vez que sus amigas como Alya,Juleka,Mylene,Rosita,y Alix,la visitaban Marinette ni se dignaba a contestarles,estaba demasiado triste,tenía mucho miedo de lo que le podría pasar en un futuro,sus padres necesitaban respuestas,y cierto gato necesitaba hablar con su princesa,pero ella no lo dejaba entrar,e incluso dejo que su gatito se mojara la noche lluviosa anterior.

Tikki trataba de animarla,pero Marinette no podía ni verse en el espejo,se sentía sucia por engañar a Luka,y se sentía aún más sucia al sentir las manos de él en su cuerpo,ella no lo quería,solo podía agradecer que ya todo había terminado,su cabello estaba suelto,vestía un suéter gris y un pantalón a cuadros,no había desayunado,sus ojos azules estaban tan hinchados de llorar que hasta habían perdido ese brillo que la caracterizaba,mantuvo su teléfono apagado.

-Marinette...hija estamos muy preocupados por ti,¿Que tienen?,¿Te molestan en la escuela?,¿Es Chloé?- decía su madre preocupada por através de la puerta.

-mama...solo necesito estar sola,ya te dije que me siento enferma- le dijo Marinette tratando de callarla.

-Cielo,vino alguien a verte,¡Es un chico apuesto!- grito su padre -¿Que dices lo dejamos pasar? - dijo su padre acercándose a la puerta, -tal vez te anima un poco ver a alguien Cielo- le dijo su madre nerviosa

"¿Adrien?" Se dijo a ella misma,camino un poco a su espejo y trato de ocultar sus ojeras con Maquillaje rápidamente...-aqui voy Tikki- le dijo a su Kwami mientras contestaba a sus padres, -¡Esta bien!,dejenlo pasar- Marinette se cepillo un poco su cabello,pero no encontraba sus coletas.

Buscando en el tocador,escucho unos pasos mientras abrían la puerta,volteo nerviosa.

-Lo siento Adrien...no encontré mis coletas,estaba segura que las...¡LUKA!- exclamo al ver a un músico con un par de heridas en el rostro,que estaban en proceso de sanación.

-Luka...tú no debe estar aqui,¡Por que viniste!- decía Marinette tratando de salir de la habitación.

-estaba preocupado- decía el musico como si nada.

-¿Preocupado tu?,¡TU CAUSASTE ESTO!- grito Marinette lanzándole un par de almohadas.

Sus padre estaban en la panadería,no podían escuchar los gritos de su hija que sentía que su vida corría peligro por segunda vez,ningún Akuma la había puesto tan asustada como lo hacía Luka Couffaine.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI! - Grito Marinette al subir las escaleras y abrir la puerta,para salir al balcón,Luka solo la seguía sin correr, - ¿Yo cause esto?,Yo no bese a Adrien Agreste recién comenzando una relación- dijo Luka molesto mientras tomaba el brazo de Marinette.

-por favor, perdoname... perdoname,no me hagas esto- suplicaba Marinette con los ojos llorosos,jadeando la hablar,se arrodilló ante el mientras rogaba para que él no la tocará,no la hiciera recordar ese momento tan horrible,ni la pesadilla de Adrien amando a Chloé eran tan terrible como lo que sentía que ella pasaría.

-¿Crees que no olvidare eso Zorra? - dijo Luka,besándola forzosamente,mientras la levantaba de suelo,tomando sus brazos,mientras la apoyaba en una pared.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TOCARAS A MI PRINCESA!- dijo un pequeño gatito callejero en un tejado, rápidamente tomo al Músico,y lo tomo del cuello para golpearlo repetidas veces, -¡CATACLYSM!- su mirada al decir esto era un verde más brillante,su mirado no era cálida,se había tornado en un felino salvaje,Marinette corrió y tomo una sombrilla e hizo que su mano tocará eso para que él lo destruyera en pedazos hasta convertirlo en polvo.

-Amor...te dije que Cataclysm no...-empezo a llorar Marinette,y su anillo comenzó a sonar. -Marinette,mi princesa,te amo, te amo tanto,siempre estaré aquí para salvarte- dijo Chat mientras la abrazaba,y tocaba su cabello tratando de calmarla. El musico se quedó boca abierta.

-¡ME ENGAÑABAS CON ADRIEN Y TAMBIEN CON CHAT NOIR!- grito Luka a lo que Chat solo pudo contestar. - ella jamás fue tuya,tú maldita propuesta enfrente de todos,en serio esperabas que dijeras que "No" ¿Enfrente de todos?,tu sabes que ella me amaba desde el principio- Marinette trato de interrumpirlo.

-Chat...no sigas- dijo ella nerviosa. Chat tomo la mano de Marinette y los sonidos que provenían de su anillo terminaron. Una luz verde iluminó ese balcon,revelando a un gato hambriento y a un super héroe sin su máscara,revelando lo más preciado de si, su identidad.

-Marinette y yo nos amamos,estás dispuesto a hacerle daño y no tendré piedad en usar Cataclysm en ti - dijo Adrien mirándolo fijamente.

Luka solo sonrio, -¡ESPERA A QUE TODO EL MUNDO SE ENTERE! -grito -puedes hacerme Cataclysm pero eso no te devolverá la virginidad de tu querida Marinette- dijo Luka corriendo tratando de encontrar una salida.

-Que..- puedo pronunciar Adrien,ante la declaración del joven. -NO ES CIERTO- dijo Marinette,- tu lo detuviste,no paso nada,amor...por favor créeme-

-perdoname- dijo Adrien llorando miéntras se arrodillaba ante ella.

-Te amo Marinette,jamás permitiré que estés sola,nunca dejaré que alguien te haga daño,jamás dejaré que te vuelvan a tratar de esa manera,te adoro,eres lo más preciado que tengo,eres hermosa, inteligente,tienes tanto talentos y virtudes que me hacen estar a tus pies,eres una chica increíble,estaba ciego antes lo se- dijo el mientras trataba de secarse las lágrimas con su manga.

-te amo...minou- puedo mencionar Marinette mientras abrazaba a su gran y único amor,sellando su amor en ese balcon con un abrazo y beso.

-¡QUE PASARA CON TU IDENTIDAD! - dijo Marinette

totalmente preocupada.

-tranquila Bugaboo,este gato tiene todo bajo control- dijo mientras la abrazaba.

"Maldito Couffaine" penso,mientras Plagg salió.

-¿Ya me puedes dar mi camembert? - decía nuestro pequeño gato hambriento.

Continuara…

 **Nota del autor: Hola,soy Mía,esta es la séptima vez que me presento, honestamente yo era la típica chica que no agradaba de Luka,pero como podrán saber el capítulo "Frozer" salió ayer,y cambio totalmente mi perspectiva del personaje,me parecía un tanto robot en su aparición,pero resultó ser realmente cálido, lastimosamente ese no es el personaje que presentó aquí,por qué esta historia se basó en mis pensamientos de Luka e imaginación antes de el episodio,muchas gracias por todo,está historia en pocos capítulos mas,llegará a su fin,muchas gracias por seguir conmigo,con amor,Mía.**


	8. Siempre

**Capitulo VIII**

Ellos estaban en la habitación, se sentía un clima frío debido a que las ventanas seguían abiertas, ahí estaba ella pensando que hacer, todo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El tomo su mano y la beso, tomó su cintura y la levantó, ella aun estaba temblando, ella no se lo merecía, ella no merecía haber sido tratada así cuando lo único que necesitaba era amor. En su mirar aun habían rastros de lágrimas, se dedicó a besar su rostro, y a depositar un beso corto en los labios.

-Mari...- logró suspirar el ahora modelo decabellos rubios, - Mari...perdóname, perdóname por favor, todo ha sido mi culpa, si te hubiera dicho que si desde un inicio esto no habría pasado, tú no estarías mal, tu salud...tus sentimientos, me he dedicado ha ser un cobarde, yo te amo, eres mi princesa, de la cual quiero ser su gato, su príncipe, su compañero de clase, su mejor amigo, tu amante, quiero ser todo para ti... quiero entregarte todo de mi..- suspiró con ojos llorosos - claro si me lo permites...- ella tomó su rostro y lo acercó a ella, estaba atónita ante sus palabras, en estos momentos quería estar sola pero un sentimiento de amor la abrazo cálidamente, dandole a entender que su querido minino era todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Ella comenzó a besarlo, mientras el continuaba por bajar sus manos hacia sus caderas para estar más junto a ella, Marinette comenzó a besarlo hasta que se quedaron sin aire, jadeantes ante la situación, Mari con ojos llorosos y mirada de deseo, - te necesito...- el la miraba con ternura mientras expresaba que lo necesitaba, - Mari sabes que no quiero hacer nada que tú no desees- le repetía mientras besada su frente. Ella no estaba confundida realmente lo quería.

-¿es por lo que él dijo?...¿es por eso que ya no me quieres? - decía ella ocultando su rostro, - Princesa, solo trato de cuidarte, no es que no quiera hacerlo, créeme ganas no le faltan a este gato..., pero recientemente tuviste una experiencia... y yo - fue interrumpido con un beso, cuando está lo lanzo a la cama , quedando ella encima de él, -¡cállate! ¡No pasó nada! ¡Tú me salvaste!- dijo ella llorando mientras el solo se quedó en shock mientras ella levantaba su pequeña blusa, quedando su parte superior en ropa interior.

-Mari, detente...- le dijo el mientras ella seguía llorando,trato de levantarse a manera que ella estuviera sentada sobre el, tomo el una manta color rosa de su cama, y cubrió su pecho con ella, mientras ella aún lloraba, y daba pequeños golpes como puños en su pecho. Adrién tomó sus manos para detenerla y la besó, -¿acaso piensas que te detengo por que no eres atractiva?, Mari, me detengo por que no te quiero lastimar mas, ya pasaste por mucho, como para que yo venga y te tome..., quiero ser dulce por que te lo mereces, te amo, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras conmigo...aquí estaré princesa- terminando sus palabras ella siguió llorando, y el siguió contemplando su belleza, Mari levantó el rostro, lo abrazo, mirándolo fijamente a esos ojos verde esmeralda, -Yo te amo, Adrién...,siempre te he amado, siempre he querido hacerlo contigo, quiero que seas el primero, te doy mi permiso, quiero ser tuya, solo tuya, no dejes que nadie más me toque, no dejes que me vaya, por favor no, no lo hagas, no me dejes, no dejes que el me toque de nuevo- el comenzó a abrazarla, comenzó a besar su cuello, -Princesa, si hoy tengo el honor de que te entregues a mi, déjame hacer lo mismo- y así ella comenzó a besarlo, dejando besos por todo su cuello, hizo un puchero para que el se quitara la camisa -lo que ordene mi princesa- y acto seguido la prenda oscura estaba en el otro lado de la habitación.

El la miraba con deseo, - que hice yo para merecerte princesa- tomo su cuello y comenzó a repartir varios besos hasta llegar a sus senos, donde beso por encima de la tela del sostén blanco de encaje, -¿puedo sentirlos más de cerca? - decía el haciendo referencia a tocarlos directamente con la yema de sus dedos , a lo cual ella asintió con la cabeza, ella lo amaba, y si era el, estaba bien,¿cierto?.

Tomo ambos tirantes y los deslizo por ambos brazos, tomo esa linda pieza de conjunto, comenzó a bajarla, haciendo que sus senos resaltaran para poder verlos fijamente -son totalmente hermosos, eres hermosa- se dedicó a decir mientras tomo el seno derecho y comenzó a acariciarlo con su mano, mientras que en el otro se acercó para tener sus labios cerca , Marinette gemía por sus caricias, lo cual a él lo ponía alegre ya que no demostraba dolor en su rostro aun, Adrien comenzó a lamer el seno izquierdo mientras acariciaba el seno derecho con su mano haciendo pequeños círculos, sus senos no eran grandes, le gustaba describirlos como perfectos ya que cabían en la palma de su mano.

-Adrien...ngh, más...- decía ella mientras movía un poco sus caderas al estar sentada sobre el sentía una erección sobre la tela de su pantalón -Mari, Mari... cálmate,¿estás bien?- o tal vez ella estaba demasiado bien su respiración se sentía acelerada al sentir la lengua de su amado acariciarla de esa forma, ella lo amaba y quería borrar todo mal recuerdo de lo sucedido, ella se abalanzó, moviendo sus caderas sobre la tela, -te quiero sentir mas, quiero que seas mío, solo mío...- decía ella mientras tomaba su nuca, y comenzó a besarlo, -Mari...- "Dios mío..lo iba a matar", su amada princesa sin coletas con su cabello hecho un lío, sudor en su frente y haciendo pequeños saltos sobre el, tomo sus caderas, y el comenzó a moverse tratando de que ella lo sintiera aun más, su princesa se soltó de su agarre y se arrodilló ante el, tomando su pantalón y tratando de bajarlo, cuando Adrién trato de detenerla, esta ya tenia su miembro en sus manos.

-te dije que te quería..., eres mío- dijo mientras acercó su rostro hacia su miembro, sacó su lengua a modo de burla, pasó sus mechones por orejas, haciendo que el se sorprendiera, comenzó a besar la punta de este, bajando por depositando besos - eres demasiado lindo- su actitud era demasiado excitante para el, al mismo tiempo no quitaba su preocupación, era su primera vez ,¿ya estaba ella haciendo una felación? Esto no quitaba su preocupación, estaba feliz, muy feliz, no podía negar que su lindo ángel estaba en unos segundos tratando de meterse todo, haciendo movimientos torpes e incluso lastimándolo levemente con sus dientes, no podía esperar más, el hecho que tuviera la audacia de ponerlo así, tomar el mando lo tenia a sus pies.

-princesa ah...- exclamo mientras ella, lamía la punta nuevamente, definitivamente no quería acabar aun, quería disfrutar más de ese pedazo de cielo que ella le brindaba, no aguanto más y la levantó, dejando a medias su trabajo.

-ya me estaba gustando...- le reprochó Mari con un leve puchero en sus labios color rosa, podía el visualizar un leve rastro de su líquido en sus dulces labios.

-no sabes como me haces sentir- le dijo el modelo mientras la levantaba en estilo nupcional, depositándola en la cama, bajando su pantalón, junto su ropa interior que al parecer no hacía conjunto con su sostén blanco, ya que estas eran color rosa pálido, ya a este punto se sentía expuesta, tratando de cerrar sus piernas, a lo que él le reprochó, - princesa a mi no me dejaste opción, jajaja...- miro hacia su centro, y le pareció algo demasiado hermoso tenia un color rosa, y sus piernas color crema lo volvían loco, se dedicó a ponerse sobre ella y besar sus senos una vez más,estaba hambriento y ella lo sabía.

-Adrien...adrie...ahh ahh- no podía decir nada - ¡ngh! - exclamo la hermosa princesa cuando la mano de su amado había encontrado su punto más sensible - eres demasiado linda...me vuelves loco, esto es para que se nos haga más fácil- dijo el mientras introducía uno de sus dedos al sentir su humedad, ella tomó las sabanas, exclamando de placer. ¡Adrien Agreste la estaba siendo suya en es momento! ¡Al carajo lo que pensaran todos! , sus padres estaban en la panadería, probablemente tenían entregas o algo así, no le importo - te amo, te amo ...hazme tuya- le gemía ella mientras él introducía otro dedo en su interior comenzó a mover sus dedos, a modo de prepararla , ella ya tenía su mente en blanco...

-Mari, permíteme amarte como te mereces -decía el sacando sus dedos y saboreando su ser, ella era dulce, demasiado dulce, o tal vez era su aroma a vainilla.

Ella estaba ahí a su merced con los labios hinchados, húmeda, sus hermosos senos color crema con marcas de mordidas leves hechos por el , su respiración bajaba y subía, su hermoso cabello estaba hecho un lío, y ella gemía como una hermosa sirena atrayendo a su capitán.

Definitivamente la amaba.

Tomó sus piernas y las separó con suavidad, atrajo su miembro hacia su centro y lo frotó , Marinette estaba aún jadeando ...estaba ella tratando de pensar aun, su mente estaba casi en blanco, sintió un sentimiento de culpa,pero lo amaba...

"¿Si lo amaba por que se sentía así?"

Adrien la beso y ella ni se movió, el comenzó a decirle palabras dulces, ella ya no podía escuchar, un escalofrío entro en ella, de repente sintió como su gran miembro comenzaba a penetrarla poco a poco, Adrien encima de ella, su amor, su gato estaba ahí dándole todo de sí, y ella ahí sin más que decir comenzó besarlo...y el trataba de adentrarse más en ella, al parecer su cuerpo lo rechazaba, y ella no entendía por que.

-estás tan apretada..amor- decía el con dificultad -estoy tan feliz de que seas mía- dijo mientras el aun no se introducía por completo.

-te amo, Marin...-

-¡NO! ahh, aléjate ahhh...aléjate aléjate estoy sucia no me toques , no , no por favor no...- gritaba con ojos llorosos, golpeando su pecho otra vez, -no quiero..estoy sucia-

Adrien salto y se quitó de ella,no sabía como reaccionar el amor de su vida estaba pidiendo que se alejara, si era un idiota, el encendió la luz y la trato de arropar con la manta anterior.

-aléjate...- gritaba ella sollozando, -Mari...- decía el mientras se puso rápidamente su pantalón dándole a entender que no seguirían, ella con ojos cerrados seguía tratando de alejarlo.

El la abrazo sin importar los golpes, la amaba y odia verla así.

-Te odio,Luka...- fue lo único que pudo articular su garganta en es momento. Adrien dio varios golpes a la pared al escuchar eso. Se dedicó a no hacer un problema más grande, se dedicó a escuchar como lloraba mientras la abrazaba hasta ella sentirse segura.

Un par de horas después, Adrien ya vestido,y ella envuelto en su manta ya más tranquila, se disculpó y levantó su manta invitándolo a estar más cerca de ella, -lo siento..lo siento..- de repetía ella una y un millón de veces.

-shhh, te amo- le dijo, y le dio un beso en la frente, ella estaba agotada, pudo susurrar unas breves palabras que lo llenaron de felicidad ... - duerme conmigo hoy y siempre-

Dijo mientras el colocaba su ropa interior nuevamente, y encontró un vestido algo largo en sus cajones, la vistió, y peinó su cabello he hizo un intento desastroso de coleta..que a ella la llena de paz.

Ambos se dedicaron a dormir esa noche, y el a no hablar de lo ocurrido. Sabía que ahora estando juntos nada los iba a separar.

-Te amo, princesa...- susurró el modelo.

-te amo, gatito...- dijo ella besando su pecho antes de quedar totalmente dormida, sobre el.

continuará...

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola, soy Mía, se que ya paso un casi un año, por problema de salud tuve que dejar de escribir, me alegra poder volver, lamento la inactividad, aquí está uno de los capítulos antes de terminar mi historia, espero les guste.**

 **Espero que esten bien, gracias por aún seguir mi historia.**


	9. Final

**Capítulo IX**

Ella no se sentía bien, ya no encontraba fuerza de voluntad para nada, solo podía pensar lo estupida que se sentía al no poder ser como las otras, frescas, listas para entregarse a alguien, pero debido a esos tormentosos recuerdos tuvo que tomar distancia.

Adrien la abrazo toda la noche, hasta que dejara de sollozar, odiaba escucharla así, por que el hacer un acto de amor no iba a demostrar nada, el ya la amaba completamente en cuerpo y alma, pero destrozado al ver que el amor de su vida tuviera que lidiar con esos pensamientos día a día, sería un trauma de por vida, agradecía en sus adentros que no pasó a mayores, podía dedicarse la vida entera y verla dormir, escucharla atentamente cuando hablaba de su día, ver ese azul perdido en telas y diseños de distintos colores, la quería a ella, todo lo que era ella, el sexo por más maravilloso que suene, no es el que determinará el éxito de su relación, la paciencia, levantarse, luchar por lo que creían que sería para siempre, por eso tan abstracto que no se puede tocar, cualquier cosa que eso fuera, eso, exactamente eso, lo quería para ambos.

-gatito...- susurraba ella, tratando de levantarse sintiendo un gran peso de encima. - ¿lo hicimos?..- dijo ella al tratar de abrir los ojos. -eso es lo de menos, ¿lo sabías- le dedicó un rubio, al sentarse al borde de la cama ayudándola a peinar su flequillo.

Solo se rieron, sabían que habría tiempo para tales cosas después.

El teléfono sonaba repetidamente, Marinette definitivamente no quería contestas, hasta que Adrien le dijo que era Alya. Marinette hizo un gesto de discuto hacia la llamada, realmente no quería hablar con nadie, pero ya podríamos nosotros imaginar lo insistente que es Alya. Decidió finalmente por contestarle.

-MARINETTE, ¿CHICA COMO HAS ESTADO?, Gracias a Dios contestas el teléfono - decía su amiga exaltada, Marinette solo hacía sonidos como "umm" "si" , Adrien solo miraba la ventana, no se quería entrometer en aquella platica de chicas. Marinette, ¿como no pudiste decirme que Luka se va de gira? - decía Alya con cierto tono de disgusto. Al cual Adrien y Marinette quedaron totalmente anonadados. - ¿COMO?, ¿es la verdad?...- decía Marinette con cierto alivio en el corazón, necesitaba sanar, y saber que el se iría lejos lo hace mejor.

-La misma Juleka me lo contó, se va de gira con Jagged Stone, wow,¿no es eso increíble?-

Marinette fingió entusiasmo, no sabía como fingir en ese momento, alivio era claramente como se sentía pero su mente se tornó en blanco, Luka se iba, Adrien solo puedo acercarla a su pecho, y consolarla diciéndole con su cabeza que estaba contento, Marinette le dijo Alya que aun seguía enferma y la llamaría más tarde, le colgó sin dejarla responder.

¡¿Y SI EN LA GIRA EL REVELA TU SECRETO?!

-cataclysm- respondió, Adrien como si nada , dandole pequeños besos en la frente.

-HABLO EN SERIO ADRIEN- dijo ella alterada, el trato de calmarla, dándole el discurso que es cat noir y todo estaría bien, ambos se abrazaron una vez más hasta que escucharon las voces de unos preocupados padres, que no sabían nada de su hija desde ayer.

Adrien la bese y salió por la ventana, mientras que Marinette trato de explicarles que tenía un sueño muy pesado, y convencerlos que Adrien se fue por temas de modelo ayer e iba tan apurado que no podía despedirse.

Confiaban en ella.

Meses después, Luka salió del mapa, si volvió a Paris, solo era para saludar a su madre y Juleka, Marinette iba en secreto donde un psicólogo para hablar de sus traumas, Adrien era el que llevaba a Marinette a todas sus terapias, Marinette busco ayuda y Adrien la ayudaba en todo el proceso, aunque a ella aun le costaba escuchar el nombre de el o siquiera pensar en el (claro, un músico que se daba a conocer en paris), Adrien hacía todo lo posible para convencer a su padre que necesitaban más publicidad de la compañía en las calles, lo cual el accedió, pensando que su hijo estaba poniendo interés en el bienestar de la marca, lo cual no podía estar más lejos de la verdad.

Su relación fue publica meses después, y la gente no los podía ver más felices, Marinette aun lloraba por las noches, pero lo bueno es que siempre estaba ahí un gato callejero para hacerle saber que valía oro, y construir su autoestima nuevamente.

La noche era fría, era 14 de Febrero nuevamente, una rosa salió de su saco, para la princesa más hermosa , (esa línea sonaba mejor en sus cabeza), ella le sonrió, pudo jurar que sus ojos se hicieron más grandes al ver la rosa, era tan hermosos.

Bailaron en su balcón, se dieron un dulce beso.

-lo siento - dijo el, tomando su rostro , apartando sus cabellos. - fui un tonto-

Ella solo sonrió, mientras le susurraba.

-todo estará bien gatito - y sellaron su promesa con otro beso.

Nota del autor: Finalizo mi primer fanfic después de muchos años, gracias por tomar su tiempo y leerme, con amor Mía.


End file.
